


Boasting about the better child

by DearHeatherMell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, Jeremy and Michael have a kid, M/M, chat, first chapter is an actual story, second chapter a texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are now in their 20's and are raising a family. And all they want to see is their child walk. Which, obviously, is too much work for him.





	1. Snacks are required to walk for

"Come on Bernie, we know you could do it." Michael picked his 11 month old son back on his feet. "You have to believe in yourself, my son." He made his voice deeper, sounding smoother as well. 

"Michael." 

"Just trying to have a little fun."

Michael and Jeremy knew today was the day. Their bouncing baby boy was going to walk. But the thing is, he seemed as if he was refusing to even do so. 

"Just.. Again." Michael let go of Bernie, having his phone in one hand while the other was close to him. 

Bernie, only putting one foot out, already had fallen down. A sigh was heard from Jeremy, "Maybe he's just too young?" he suggested as he shrugged "He is only eleven months old. He's growing up too fast!"

"Nonsense. Babies usually take their first steps around nine to twelve months."

"Did you read that off of google?"

".....No. Shut up." Michael picked Bernie right up again, back on his feet. 

And just like last time, Bernie took just a step before falling down on his butt. He gets on all fours and decides to crawl over to Jeremy, who picked him up after.

"Boo, you have to walk. Your papa wants to show off to all our friends... Now that I think about it, it really isn't such a good thing." As Jeremy talked, Bernie was touching his stubble of a beard. 

"Pfft, your dad is a liar, Boo." Michael playfully rolled his eyes, but even he knew it was true. "Boo, how are you going to get your Cheerios if you can't..." he stopped, realizing what he must do.

"Hun? You okay there?" Jeremy asked, very much concerned.

"I'll be back!" Michael put his phone down, then dashing off to the kitchen, where Jeremy could hear cereal being poured into a bowl.

"This is literally no time to get cereal!"

"It's not for me!" Michael said, coming back with a small bowl of Cheerios "It's for Bernie." Bernie's eyes widened. The boy loved his Cheerios.

"Let's try again!" Michael put the bowl on the ground, in front of him and his phone was recording in his right hand.

Jeremy, putting his son on his feet again, let go of him. Bernie, just stood there for a couple of seconds before taking slow steps over to Michael.

"Michael! He's doing it!" Jeremy was in tears, tears of joy that is. He covered his mouth with his hands, still letting the tears flow.

"I know! I see it and I'm recording it!" Michael said pretty loudly. Once Bernie was close to him, Michael dropped his phone, screen facing down so that his camera was still recording. He picked Boo up, giving multiple kisses on the cheek. 

Holding his son in one arm, Michael picked up his phone and faced the camera "My son can walk! My child is better than all of yours!" He started boasting.

Bernie pointed to the bowl of cereal, signing his pops that he only came over for the bowl.

"You only walked so you can eat, didn't you?"


	2. Bragging rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heere comes a thought: Jeremy  
> Ice Ice Baby: Michael  
> Daaè: Christine (reference from Phantom of the opera)  
> Rolan into your DMS: Jenna  
> My mixtape is LIT: Rich  
> Pizza is my first love: Jake  
> Lohst Woman: Brooke  
> Pinkberry: Chloe

**Ice Ice Baby** has sent the file **mychildisbetter.video**

 **Heere Comes a thought:** Michael why are you like this

 **Daaè:** OMG HES SO CUTE

 **Rolan into your DMS:** Christine 

**Daaè:** You know what I mean

 **My mixtape is LIT:** JAKE  
**My mixtape is LIT:** WE HAVE TO TEACH THE TWINS

 **Pizza is my first love:** Michael  
**Pizza is my first love:** Michael what have you done?

 **Ice Ice Baby:** My child is better than all of yours

 **Lohst Woman:** CHLOE

 **Pinkberry:** BROOKE  
**Pinkberry:** I KNOW HE DIDNT JSUT SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID  
**Pinkberry:** *just

 **Lohst Woman:** OH I KNOW HE DID

 **Ice Ice Baby:** I DID  
**Ice Ice Baby:** FIGHT ME  
**Ice Ice Baby:** LOHST-VALENTINE VS MELL-HEERE

 **Pinkberry:** ITS ON

 **Rolan into your DMS:** DDDXXCBNNBBCXCBKKBXF5272

 **Daaè:** Jenny?

 **Rolan into your DMS:** That was Peggy  
**Rolan into your DMS:** She's going to beat Bernie 

**Ice Ice Baby:** JEREMY  
**Ice Ice Baby:** YOU GONNA TAKE CRAP FROM JENNA??

 **Heere Comes a Thought:** I

 **Ice Ice Baby:** Jeremy?

 **Pizza is my first love:** Guys  
**Pizza is my first love:** Guys I see Jeremy sprinting down the street  
**Pizza is my first love:** ......  
**Pizza is my first love:** I think he has on a baby carrier

 **My mixtape is LIT:** I THINK JEREMY IS GONNA MAKE BERNIE AND PEGGY FGGHT  
**My mixtape is LIT:** *fIGHT

 **Daaè:** JENNY  
**Daaè:** KEEP THE DOOR CLOSED

 **Rolan into your DMS:** JEREMY  
**Rolan into your DMS:** ELIZA AND ANGELICA ARE FAST ASLEEP AND I SWEAR TO LIN

 **Daaè:** Jenny? Are they okay??

 **Heere comes a Thought:** Too late  
**Heere comes a Thought:** I can hear two babies crying from inside  
**Heere comes a Thought:** There goes a third 

**Daaè:** JEREMIAH MELL-HEERE  
**Daaè:** DO YOU WANNA DIE TODAY?

 **Pizza is my first love:** All Michael did was brag about his kid walking  
**Pizza is my first love:** Btw Michael, Tia was walking first

 **Ice Ice Baby:** .......

 **My mixtape is LIT:** I see Michael running down the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, more kids are mentioned. And yes, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy are references to The Schuyler Sisters.


End file.
